User talk:BelieveInMagic814
Welcome To My Talkpage ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Sorry, you confused me. Any screen caps or links to this @@? Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 14:37, November 9, 2014 (UTC) I have no idea why we need that table, to be honest. We don't exactly need to provide everything out-of-database like that. Airing time belongs to the right of the airing channel, not us. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 01:50, November 10, 2014 (UTC) Erase it? You say? Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 02:52, November 11, 2014 (UTC) That will become extremely messy! Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 05:12, November 11, 2014 (UTC) Guess I'll do that soon. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 14:04, November 22, 2014 (UTC) I don't think myself have enough time to do anything right now. Requiring something with creativeness like design is really too much. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 12:21, December 22, 2014 (UTC) Thank you kindly. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 10:54, December 26, 2014 (UTC) hi can you tell me why all the pages are locked why are the pages locked? Barbiedoll901 (talk) 20:15, January 5, 2015 (UTC) There is no source for that, and the affiliation on Rainbow website never has appeared "Perphix" thingy. Also, the "before Christmas Eve" was confirmed to be wrong information so long ago. I'd love to advise you before my account becomes hiatus: only trusting Michael Winx Club at the moment, as he has the hugest information thread on his hand. Una di noi Winx is also trustful but she doesn't seem to be active recently. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 02:53, January 8, 2015 (UTC) Done. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 09:09, January 8, 2015 (UTC) Done. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 09:53, January 8, 2015 (UTC) All done. Also, please tell Soaf, XxDragonHeart and WhiteJasmineFlower that I temporarily grant you and them the rollback right to help you revert the bad edits faster with just one click. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 10:07, January 8, 2015 (UTC) OK. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 10:31, January 8, 2015 (UTC) I'm not in charge of Project Episodes so I won't grading it. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 10:58, January 8, 2015 (UTC) Done. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 11:19, January 8, 2015 (UTC) If you have any other articles that need to edit, tell them all once because I just can't unlock a single article, then another single one with this kind of connection. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 12:34, January 8, 2015 (UTC) Alright. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 13:25, January 8, 2015 (UTC) Oh okay, thanks for letting me know! ^^ WhiteJasmineFlower (talk) 23:52, January 8, 2015 (UTC)WhiteJasmineFlower ~Fatimah ☮ Contact 03:17, January 9, 2015 (UTC) Here are some points I discussed with Rose. XxDragonHeart (talk) 19:48, January 9, 2015 (UTC) Unlocked. ~Fatimah ☮ Contact 11:52, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Ermm I not so sure. Since I not the project of that ask FreakyMagic of what she thinks about it. According to my recent data, I never seen any apps gallery pages at all. Soaf (talk) 18:07, January 10, 2015 (UTC)Soaf Ask DragonHeart about it. I not the Project Leader of Scripts. Soaf (talk) 19:00, January 10, 2015 (UTC)Soaf No. I doubt it is necessary to do so. We create gallery pages for characters only. ~Fatimah ☮ Contact 04:00, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Okay. ^^ ~Fatimah ☮ Contact 03:32, January 12, 2015 (UTC) Personally, I do not think so. Sirenix is the only transformation to have a gallery page, which however, I am thinking to delete. Transformations do not really need gallery pages, in my opinion. ~Fatimah ☮ Contact 12:25, January 12, 2015 (UTC) Thanks a lot for your help. You can try to watch the episodes in Nick's site, where they also provide us the subtitles/scripts and you just need to type back there -- I did try one but the current Internet connection in my country doesn't allow me to do it now. That could lower the work... Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 02:12, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Unlocked. Could you please let me know when you are done with editing these pages? ~Fatimah ☮ Contact 03:25, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Nick isn't available in my country, either, yet Hola add-on is a great solution. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 08:51, January 16, 2015 (UTC) You're welcome. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 04:38, January 17, 2015 (UTC) For a reason, I still don't think the spell "Wove-Electronic Wall" is right, like we have "Lenusia" in the past while the subtitles said it's "Lenugia" @@... Did it really say "Wove-Electronic Wall" in the subtitle there? Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 03:39, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Okay. Thank you for telling. 国aru yo~ 07:03, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Alright. Thanks. Still odd to me with that kind of name. By the way, I don't remember of having myself added the part "Tecna: Yikes!" there, yet I'll fix later. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 03:16, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Thank you. Sadly with this kind of Internet connection, I'm unable to watch so I suppose I'll wait for it online in the other website. In another hand, I'll unlock episode 617 article for you guys. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 08:11, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Welcome. Btw, you'll need an account to watch the video. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 08:17, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Yes. It asks for a "sponsor account", which I had no idea what is it =.=! Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 08:22, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Yes =.= Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 08:29, January 19, 2015 (UTC) I guess I should retry. Thank you then. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 08:36, January 19, 2015 (UTC) I'll try to see what I can do :). Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 02:16, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Scripts Hi, I've asked a few users to help with the Nick scripts. I will try to help out too this weekend if I can have enough time. XxDragonHeart (talk) 00:35, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Okay. ^^ 国aru yo~ 07:54, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Ah, alright. ^^ 国aru yo~ 08:06, January 21, 2015 (UTC) I do not think that section should be removed only because the song does not have any video on YouTube. It is not really a valid reason, and it is possible if somebody uploads some video of that song in future, so that section, in my opinion, should be staying there. 国aru yo~ 08:22, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for your enthusiasm. The episode has been unlocked already so I guess I don't need to do that. Yet I suppose that you'd update things on the Discussion blog of season 6 instead of creating minor blogs, that's the purpose of having the discussion blogs back then, unless I'm wrong. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 05:40, January 22, 2015 (UTC) Done~ 国aru yo~ 13:40, January 22, 2015 (UTC) Unlocked. Please let me know when you are done with editing these. 国aru yo~ 03:28, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Okay~ 国aru yo~ 08:38, January 23, 2015 (UTC) About what you asked about Life Essence, I am afraid I could not give you any useful answer on it, since I do not get your question really much nor I have any acknowledge about that spell now that I have only seen few of early Season 6 episodes. My apologies. And I unlocked all pages you requested. 国aru yo~ 12:22, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Um, okay. I shall see what I can do. ^^ 国aru yo~ 12:33, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Okay :)~ ^^ 国aru yo~ 12:40, January 23, 2015 (UTC) What do you mean? Could you be more clearer, please? 国aru yo~ 12:51, January 23, 2015 (UTC) I am thinking to give the galleries more organized formats and sections, since the current ones are quite messy as you pointed out. However, for now, you may add your screenshots in the "Other" section, I believe. 国aru yo~ 13:10, January 23, 2015 (UTC) All unlocked. ^^ 国aru yo~ 04:01, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Unlocked~ ^^ 国aru yo~ 04:28, January 24, 2015 (UTC) May'' ''I ask what is wrong? 国aru yo~ 04:39, January 24, 2015 (UTC) I do have an organization for galleries, yet before I apply it here, I would like to discuss about it with Rose first. So you have to wait for a while. My apologies. Spell pages for convergences, you mean? If so, yes. We do create pages for convergences. And I unlocked all pages you requested. 国aru yo~ 09:47, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Sorry for being such a lazy cat. Well, I've completely forgotten about that page until you told. It was locked as the rest of season 6 hadn't been aired at that time, but it is for now, so that article is unlocked. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 09:49, January 24, 2015 (UTC) I don't think that need an article. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 04:01, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Places? Can you please give out example? Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 01:19, January 26, 2015 (UTC) I don't think it's a problem, yet there's too less to write about so I don't mind having them separated into sections on the Legendarium World page. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 02:53, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Missing spells @@??? Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 00:37, January 28, 2015 (UTC) I would love to, but might you please tell me how I may help you? And which templates? 国aru yo~ 05:05, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for telling me. Some of them are indeed NOT spells, yet at the moment I am unable to check all of them, and I'll try to do that ASAP. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 07:18, January 28, 2015 (UTC) I have done checking. Except Fury of the Dragon in the 1st movie, we don't miss any spells. Many spells listed on those videos are not even on English, some are on Nick's dub so I won't count these. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 01:54, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Navigation template? Do you mean navbox? If so, I could create you one, but may you please inform me more details on what you want in the template? What colors and content? And on which wiki do you need it? 国aru yo~ 07:20, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Done. There you go. You may rename the template as well as customizing it. 国aru yo~ 13:24, January 29, 2015 (UTC)